With a Twist
by Aquapearl251
Summary: A Bori story with a slight twist. You'll be surprised, I guarantee. XD    My first fanfiction!
1. The Beginning

*Hollywood Arts, April 30*

•Tori's POV

_I really hate Monday... I'm exhausted. At least I get to see..__Mr. Perfect. Yes. He looked over and flashed a cute smile at me._

"Hey Tori!"

"Hey Beck!" I said back.

_Beck is so perfect. He's really nice, charitable, athletic, EVERYTHING I could ever want._

Then the she-witch walked in. Jade. She went to her boyfriend, smirked at me, and kissed him. She does this everyday to torture me. Because she has Beck, and I can never have him.

I felt my phone vibrate. A text. From Andre.

"Who r u crushing on Tori?"

I panicked. "Whatttt?" I texted back.

"Who is he? Rex tweeted about it."

_Ugh! Rex! Or furthermore, Robbie! When I get my hands on that filthy skunk bag..._

Robbie walked toward Cat, saw me, then ran away.

"ROBBIE SHAPIRO! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

I tackled him and got busted by Sikowitz.

"Tori! No tackling guys! Especially when they have girlfriends!" _Girlfriend? Right.. Robbie and Cat! They're so cute!_

*at lunch*

Jade, Beck, Cat, Andre, and I were at our table as usual, but were glancing at each other to figure out who I'm crushing on. If they knew.. I'd be dead.

"So, is he hot, Tori?" Cat asked.

"What grade is he in?" Jade sneered.

Beck just sat there, looking like he could care less. But I knew he was curious too. I love his mysterious side. 3

My phone vibrated. Text from Andre.

"Do I know him?"

"Ok, ok... It's Beck. I will KILL if u tell."

Andre's eyes widened as he read.

"That's it!" Jade tackled Andre to try and read our messages.

•Beck's POV

_I watched as my crazy girlfriend tackled Andre to get his phone. I really wanted to help Andre, but she'd kill me.__T__hen I glanced over at Tori. She looked like she just saw someone die. But in a cute way. Yeah she's always doing things in a cute way. What? No._

_That's it. I gotta stop denying my feelings for Tori. And I gotta find out who that guy is. I'm a little jealous. (Or a lotta jealous)_

Andre escaped from Jade, threw his phone at Sinjin, and we watched them run around like Tom and Jerry.


	2. Together

**I know it's a short chapter... But I couldn't think of anything. XD**

*after school*

•Beck's POV

Mmkay, Jade's got detention, Everyone's gone except the beautiful and gorgeous Tori Vega. Now to make my move.

"Yo, Tori."

"Oh, hey Beck!"

I closed her locker before she was done. Her face flushed red.

"So. You wanna tell me who he is? Hmmm?"

Tori dragged me into the janitor's closet, looked both ways, then shut the door. Ha. Time to make my move.

"Okay, it's true. I DO have a secret crush. But he has a girlfriend already. It's bad enough he's taken but now everyone wants to-"

I kissed her to shut her up. And I couldn't hold back. She just looked at me, speechless, blushing.

"Truth is, I'm jealous of him. Wanna know why? It's a secret."

•Tori's POV

He leaned toward me like a second grader would to tell a secret.

"I like you, Miss Tori Vega," he whispered.

"Well.. The guy you're jealous of.. His name is Beck Oliver," I confessed.

"Really?" he sounded surprised, but in a good way.

"Yep. No need to be jealous."

"Awesome." He chuckled, then kissed me again, and what followed after was the best hour of my life.

We finally pulled away from each other and left the janitor's closet.

"Let's go take a stroll in the park," he suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" I laced my fingers through his and held his hand as we left Hollywood Arts.


	3. Suspicious

•Jade's POV  
><em>That was fun. Staring that new teacher down and scaring her. Ha.<em>  
>I grabbed the camera I hid in the janitor's closet.<br>_Alright, let's see what I can sell on the Internet! More nerds making out in the janitor's closet I bet. Hahaha! Sinjin and his stuffed animal was probably the best one. Hahahaha!Gonna take this home and do some editing. Muahahahahaha!_

Sinjin walked up to me when I walked outside. Ew.

"Hey, I saw Tori come out of the janitor's closet..."

"Tori, eh? " I looked back at my camera. I bet it's embarrassing. I grinned.

"Bye Jade!" He tried to sniff my hair but I twisted his arm around.

"Wanna do that again?"

He scampered away. _He would have whimpered if he were a dog. Heh._

*at the park*

•Tori's POV

This is the best day ever! I'm eating my favorite FroYo in one hand and holding Beck's hand with the other!

"So I guess we're an item now," he suggested.

"What about Jade?" I wondered.

"I feel bad about sneaking around behind her back, but I can't break up with her just yet. She'll hunt you down if I do."

"Good point. I don't like being hunted down."

He finished his waffle cone and licked his lips. He _reminded me of a little kid and birthday cake. It was cute!_

Beck knows I'm very greedy when it comes to my FroYo but he licked it anyway and shot me a smirk.

"Hey!" I pulled the cone back and he surprised me with a kiss.

"I'm sorry," he said. "All better?"

I smiled. We walked by a family, holding hands, and I heard them.

"Look at them.. They're a perfect couple!"

"Ooh I'm so jealous! I wanna get married someday!"

_How cute!_ Beck and I looked at each other and smiled.

_I'm finally with Beck. I'm so happy!_

*Jade's House, same time*

•Jade's POV

_Well... I'm so tempted to put Robbie and Cat online, but I love Cat. Plus, their anniversary is tomorrow. What a crappy anniversary that would be._

_So. That's a no to Caden and Sally.__ (random people you don't know)_

_I really loved those freshman ninjas fighting with Christmas gift wrap. That's SO going online._

_I have so much work to do.. Here's more. Let's see what we got._

-on video-

_*The freshmen nerds are back. However, they're actually dressed as ninjas._

_"Hey, a camera!" one of them says and points to the screen._

_"Alright, let's make Ninja Wars famous!"_

_"Yeah!"*_

Ew. I attempted to skip the video to learn that the camera wasn't put back until 5 minutes before I got it.

_What? You mean I DIDN'T catch Tori doing something stupid? That's it.._

I grabbed my phone to call Tori and got a text message from a blocked number.

"I saw her with Beck too"

_Who's 'her?'_I was angry now... I furiously typed in Tori's number.

*at the park*

•Tori's POV  
><em>Oh it's nothing. I'm just here making out with Beck in the back of his car. Heheh. He's a good kisser, I must add.<br>_  
>*RING RING*<br>My phone scared Beck. He jumped and hit his head on the seat. _Aww he was scared! He never gets scared!_

I looked at the caller ID. Jade. _Oh no, what does she know?_

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Jade! I don't know what to do!"

The phone stopped ringing. I leaned in to kiss Beck and it rang right before we touched. He looked upset. He snatched the phone from my lap.

"What do you want, Jade?" he snapped. Then his eyes widened. And my eyes widened._ Oh sh*t.. He answered my phone.._


End file.
